Martha Wilis' Diary
A Note by the Author Martha's diary entries are very long and somewhat detailed so it is somewhat different than other diaries as the entries are shorter. Enjoy but read if you dare. Cover I'm not afraid of using my mistletoe to make you dance until your death. Read if you want to end up like my fiance. An Introduction: When in Rome Do as The Romans Do It is I, Princess Martha of the Wilis writing into this notebook that Mother Myrtha had given me before the Death Coach took me to this new school named "Monster High". Mother had told me that mansters and ghouls my age were writing their experiences in these "diaries". "When in Rome, Do as The Romans do." she said. "It's best for you to do as what they do. You learn their customs much much easier." she had added before the coach had zipped away carrying me , my luggage, and my new "diary" along. As this is my first entry, I had decided to write a simple introduction. I am Fürstin Martha Waltz Euterpe Gidela of the Wilis from Schwarzwald otherwise known as the Black Forest in Baden-Württemberg, Fearmany. An adopted daughter of the Queen since I had died later than many of my Wilis sisters though it is I who was chosen by the man above to be the next monarch of The Wilis. Day 1: Something I Wouldn't Be Caught Alive In With introductions done, I shall discuss what had happened on my first day of schooling here in Monster High. As I rode down the road to my new school, the blueberry-like colors had caught my eye. The school was of the colors of blueberry and milk and cheese. On the steps were several ghouls in black and pink uniforms (something I wouldn't be caught alive in) holding up a banner saying "Welcome to Monster High". The death coach had then came to a stop in front of the uniformed ghouls and I phased right out of the door and right through my coach driver who was supposed to open the door for me. "Sorry." I said as I turned my attention right back to the ghouls. Each of them looked very different than the other. One had pink skin, one had mint, another had a beautiful tan, the other was covered in fur , another was hunched and blue skinned, and one was light blue with fins. They cheered and yelled as I floated towards them reminding myself to remember to keep myself in a regal and reserved demeanor as to not give those ghouls the wrong idea about me. "Good Day to you, I am Furstin Martha Waltz Euterpe Gidela of the Wilis, the exchange student from Fearmany." I introduced to the ghouls. Surprisingly, the smallest ghoul, the one with the pink skin had hastily tried grabbing my hand and shaking it . Unfortunately for her, My hand had just phased right through hers. "My apologies. I am used to only attending an all ghosts school. I am not used to touching... physical beings." I said as I reached out, offering my hand, ready to touch solid people. The little one hesitated in taking my hand and introduced herself as Draculara. The Four other ghouls had introduced themselves as well as Frankie (the mint skinned one), Clawdeen (the one with fur) , Cleo De Nile (A familiar Royal name to me, she was the tan one) , Lagoona (the one with blue skin and blonde hair), and the hunched girl was Ghoulia, though she spoke in Zombie, I understood her perfectly with my knowledge of many dead languages. The 5 then escorted me to the Headmistress, Headmistress Bloodgood and fitting to her title, she could also make herself well, headless. Interesting indeed. The Headmistress told me that I begin classes the next day and gave me my schedule. The five ghouls spoke to me as if I was an old friend to them telling and touring me of the many facilities that the school has to offer. The five ghouls also seemed like very good friends though they were all so different in appearance. Such embrace of individuality. As I walked the halls, I noticed that there are also many different monsters here. One with pink and green hair, another mechanical with copper skin, werecats, vampires, werewolves, zombies. There was much diversity here. What seemed to be the dismissal bell completely showed me the beautiful array of students here. The halls were suddenly painted with colors of many monsters. Unfortunately, I lost my way with the five and was lost in the sea of students. I had then decided to float up and locate my guides. I canned through the hallway in search of my guides and there I saw them spread apart looking for me. The Clawstralian one, Lagoona, had then yelled and pointed at me floating up. The students in the halls had then directed their attention to me then they began whispering to each other, possibly gossiping about me being the new student. I had then floated down to where the five ghouls were, somewhat embarrassed of the sudden attention I had received from majority of the school. The five seemed worried sick about me and asked if I was okay and I confirmed such. They finally took me to the catacombs where I would be residing in my own personalized Royal Student Suite. I had bid them good bye and I have reached to where I am at the moment, writing in this diary. I must go now, somebody is knocking at my door and I must attend to him/her. Till the Next time diary, Martha. P.S. The ghoul who had knocked on my door was apparently a neighbor of mine in the catacombs. She introduced herself as Operetta. I had invited her in for some sweets but she had courteously declined. I introduced myself as "Martha of the Wilis" and she rough;y took my hand and shook it. Her distinct purple skin, red victory curls, and g-clef masked directed me to believe that she is related to the Phantom of the Opera, one of my favorite composers. (I just adore to listen to his pieces and dance to them). She did confirm it though. She actually was his daughter and that if ever I wanted to "swing" by her "joint" to listen to her and her music, I should feel free to go whenever I liked. If she was the Phantom's child, then I wouldn't mind at all "swinging" by. I replied to her that I'd be happy to as I love to dance. We chatted for quite some time until she said that she needed to go back to her own spot in the catacombs. I had also said good bye to her. That would be it for now. Day 2: On Wednesdays, they wear Pink (and black, and white) Hello there Diary. It is me, Martha recalling the events of today. So as I prepared myself for my school day I had worn my usual dress, my mistletoe crown, my maroon tights, and red dance shoes. The Headmistress, Headmistress Bloodgood had visited me to explain my schedule and where my classrooms were. She explained that my mother had expressed her concern about me trying to adjust to this new environment. She had then bid me goodbye and handed me a student pass if ever I had lost my way in the school so that the hall monitors would help me and not report me for skipping classes. I had then proceeded to eat my breakfast and go up to the school. On my way there I bumped (well, phased through) another ghost. A male ghost with blue skin and a unending frown and If I was allowed to have an interest in males, rather fetching. (That’s an English term to describe someone good looking). I apologized to him unknowingly with a creeping blush. His frown changed into a light smirk as he replied with asking me if I was new to the school and I answered with a nod. He introduced himself as Johnny Spirit and said that it was cool seeing another ghost around these parts of Monster High as he phased through a wall. I had then shook off the situation and floated to the door to the school and entered the school. Many students were already in the school talking and chatting with each other. A sudden wave of loneliness came over me. Making friends wasn’t always my strong point and it’s been years since I’ve even tried to. I made my way to look for my locker where all my materials were. I continuously walked through the hall looking for the right locker number. As I was looking for my locker, I had received a lot of glances from the students, some more venomous than others. When I finally found my locker I met my locker-mates who is a genie who introduced herself as Gigi who also resides in the catacombs who is also a new student like myself and a gargoyle named Rochelle. They seemed like they had not even the slightest horrible intentions which reassured me that making friends here won’t be so difficult. As I grabbed the needed textbooks and materials for my first class, Biteology with Mr. Invisible, the bell rang and I began to float as quick as I could as to not be late. When I had successfully located my classroom, I floated right through the door with. I had approached the teacher and asked him if this was Biteology with Mr. Invisible and he yelled at me. I mean, he had no reason to at all. He yelled at me for being late and corrected me that he is a substitute teacher, Mr. Lou Zarr. I had then presented my student pass to him and he declared that it was a fake. A fake, can you believe it?! The Headmistress herself gave me the pass. He then asked why he has never seen me in this class and some Werecat ghoul with orange fur meowed that I had skipped school until now, that made him explode. He then grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me to the door until Frankie and Rochelle had told him that I was a new student and that they confirm that my pass was indeed authentic and that it does excuse me from being late and in the halls. They also said that Mr. Lou Zarr shouldn’t treat new students like this especially when one is of royalty. Mr. Zarr had then seemed extremely annoyed and did not even apologize to me for doing such brash actions and let me go and continued with the class. I had then floated to an empty seat at the third row. I then shot that orange werecat ghoul the most hate-filled look that I could muster and I do have to say, it must have terrified her because I noticed that she had paled and started sweating really badly. When the bell dismissing us rang I had then approached Rochelle and Frankie and thanked them for their assistance. Frankie explained that Mr. Zarr has this problem with us monsters and that he really does treat us unfairly before she ran to her next class with her 4 other friends, the ones who toured me yesterday. Rochelle then asked me what was my next class and I answered “Dead Languages with Mr.Rotter”. She then gave me directions to the classroom. Luckily , I arrived on time and let me just say that I aced that class and impressed Mr. Rotter. After that was the lunch bell and well, I had no idea where to sit. There were dozens of tables but I felt lost again. I wouldn’t even dare on infiltrating other people’s territories but well, I needed a place to sit and well to make friends. As I was floating around the cafeteria, tray in hand, looking for a place to quietly sit, a familiar pink ghoul had tapped me on the shoulder, it was Draculaura. She invited me to sit with her and her friends and well, I guess I had no other choice. I gladly accepted the offer and floated with Draculaura to her table. As I observed my surroundings, I noticed that the same orange werecat ghoul who lied to Mr. Zarr in Biteology was sticking out her leg possibly anticipating that Draculaura would trip on it. In a mere few seconds, Draculaura was already in midair going down. Time had suddenly started to slow down and Draculaura fell slower and slower. I then noticed that my hands were getting surrounded in their blood red aura. I dropped my lunch tray on a table then raised my left hand and Draculaura had suddenly regained her balance in midair. She was surrounded in the same aura as my hands were. “H-h-how is this happening?” Draculaura said as she held onto her tray while still floating. As I turned my attention to the rest of the creepateria, everyone was looking at us and well, the several other things that were floating around me. I then lowered my hand and placed Draculaura down and took another look at that werecat ghoul. “Why did you do that?!” I yelled as the aura grew larger and larger around me. The werecat ,with a terrified look, ran away with her posse. I then took my tray and floated towards the table where Draculaura was sitting with her friends. “How did you do that?” Lagoona, Frankie , and Clawdeen had asked in unison. They told me that everyone in the creepateria looked terrified because of me. I had looked scary and not in the good way. “You see, the reason why I am the next in line for being Queen of the Wilis is because my magical abilities are much more powerful than the usual Wilis.” I said. Draculaura then spoke up and said that I was a ghost and that magic could only be practiced by the witches and wizards here in the school earning her a nudge in the ribs from Lagoona . I had then explained that the Wilis were no ordinary ghosts and we’re a special kind of ghost that had the ability to practice magic with our mistletoe wands and the like. That earned several oohhhs and ahhhs from not only the ghouls from the table I was sitting on but also from the tables that were trying to listen in on our conversation. “ You know you kinda overreacted about that right?” Cleo had added. I then answered that the Wilis are vengefilled ghosts and that we expressed our anger very quickly and openly. Cleo had then remained silent as she gave a quick nod and returned to her observations on her phone. The rest of the lunch break went by calmly until the bell rang. Everyone had then given a huge cheer. Ghoulia then told me that today was an extracurricular day where everybody goes to all their clubs and sports teams. The five of them then changed into those horrible pink , black, and white uniforms, what they called their Fear squad uniform. Clawdeen explained to me that the Fear Squad are like the cheerleaders of the school and that if I wanted to join I could since they would hold try outs every new school year. ‘No thanks, Clawdeen. I’m not very good at cheering and stuff.” I had replied. “Well, we can’t all have the ability to move gracefully while boosting up everyone’s spirits.” said Cleo as she was filing her nails. “It’s not that I can’t move gracefully. It’s just that I’m more into dancing.” I retorted. “Then prove it.” Cleo stated as she ordered one of her servants to turn on some music. Frankie then said “Cleo, you just can’t push people into doing things like this.”. I had then interjected and said that I am fully capable of doing such task. I then proceeded to dance, keeping myself in the right time with the music. Years and years of dancing had prepared me to dance at any time and this was a good example of it. When the music had ended Cleo’s smug look was wiped right off her face. I then asked if there was a dance club in the school and they directed me to the dance studio where a teacher wrapped in bandages, he introduced himself as Mr.Where and that he’d be happy to audition me for the school dance club and team. He heard that I was a natural dead dancer and he’s excited to see what I could do. I then did a dance from the Wilis, one made famous when my sisters had danced with a sad heroine in a ballet. After finishing the dance, Mr. Where applauded me with the rest of the club. He said that I have been accepted and said that the club meets every Wednesday. One of the members, a young werewolf named Howleen had told me that on Wednesdays the Club wears pink during practices. The rest of the day went by in a blur and as soon as I knew it, I was back in my room writing into this diary. Anywhos that’s it for now. Till the next time, Martha Day 3 TBA Day 4 TBA Day 5 TBA Day 6 TBA Day 9 TBA Day 11 TBA Category:Diary Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS